


Following

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal/Dreamwidth slashthedrabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following

He really couldn’t understand why he was doing this, but he was, following him. Walking down the busy sidewalk, hoping no one would stop him for they recognized him; he did his best to keep up with his friend.

Finally Richard saw James stop at a shop’s entrance. He looked up and down the street making sure no one was looking. How he didn’t notice Richard, he had no idea but thanked whatever force there was to keep James from darting.

James walked into the shop, the street sign announcing “Lover’s Nest”.

“So that’s where he gets it all from.”


End file.
